User talk:LaviBookman/Archive I
Q Hi I send a question to well I think it is your other file or something but if it is can you please answer it Thank you bye.Naruto2 01:10, 26 February 2009 (UTC) So So It cant be any nude and very gory pics right, also are you allowed to curse or say words like 'Shut up' or 'hell' and 'damn' in this site?Also thanks for answering my question. Naruto2 01:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) k So swears are allowed but have to be like f**** and no racism things and they have to be kept to a minimum. Right.Naruto2 01:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) i need i need you to come to this site http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Narutofanontwo and back me up :D --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 21:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) i mean we'll still use this one as the main but this is for all the people who keep flaming seireitou and company about goddmoding so we can get them to shut up!!! --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan'6''''7''8'9'']]☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 21:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) StNowhere Hey there, Im working on my characters as I add their entries. Right now Im working on vitals, then move on from there. If it is really such an issue, I can try and finish the profiles Ive already put up before continuing. Thank you. -StNowhere Sorry Sorry, i was busy with alot of things and many people messaged me over the time, i apoligize for it --Seireitou 18:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Yeah, i should, ill probably get to it after my RP wiht Archie --Seireitou 18:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, i like the whole theme you got going on, but by future, how far, like Naruto's age, or computer-age, or where exactly? --Seireitou 18:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Good Plan Yeah, i agree, also, we should have some kinda of event where the threat is a race towards the clock to stop a nucleur bomb or atomic bomb from wiping out an entire.... whatever..... thats just one idea of the top of my head --Seireitou 18:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Similar Yes.... thats good, its kinda similar to the Scientific Revolution where the churches didnt approve of science topping religion. Yes, thts a good plan --Seireitou 18:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Names Well, im not that good with names but do you want simple names like Matt or Ted or japanese names Kiyori and Tairou? --Seireitou 18:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) thank u I swear i can't thank you enough. some bastard at my school did that i know who he is--Darknesslover5000 19:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Can I please leave my images on my user page. Sorry if I made you mad. Hi I leave images on my user page, so people can type the characters name in the search engine and read the information. So please let me keep my user page this way. Sorry if I made you mad.--Davidstory19 02:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Please Please don't delete my things. Please let me keep it this way. Please just let me get away with this once and I won't do another bad thing again. Please let me do it my way. Please.--Davidstory19 02:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Please buddy Please let me off the hook one more time and I won't do do anymore bad things again. I am using all of the pictures in my user page. So please let me off the hook one more time. Please do this for me.--Davidstory19 02:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hi buddy Please let me off the hook one more time and I won't do do anymore bad things again. I am using all of the pictures in my user page. So please let me off the hook one more time. Please do this for me.--Davidstory19 02:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Okay How do you make the brackets?--Davidstory19 03:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hi these pictures are mine. some are my older brother's pictures.--Davidstory19 19:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Hi how do you put wiki lincesnses on a picture.--Davidstory19 20:28, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hi can you show me an example--Davidstory19 20:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hi can you please get my pictures back--Davidstory19 00:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me...? Okay here is my problem. I just went in the chat room and had not one..not two, not even three, but four admins consent to my actions. They believed them to be appropriate and just. While I agree we can compromise, it is you who have abused your power. You may be the site founder and all but me and the rest of the troop (Sei, Narutokurosaki, Echo, ect) have been taking care of your site while you were 'away' and then you pop in to try to fix everything and start deleting our hard work. Canon articles should remain here, period. While I agree no more should be added unless fanon info is to be put in but articles like Anko...Mewshuji broke his back trying to make that article good and you just up and deleted it. I won't tolerate that. You may have started this site, but I swore to Blackemo1 when he made me an Admin that I wouldn't let him down by letting people like you trample over our work with your way of things. This site is great the way it is, even with the godmods and crossovers, and do you want to know why? Because we're a comunity! We may have godmods and copycats but we get together and have fun Naruto style! Thats what this wiki is all about. I wont let you or anyone destroy that. We are a family of Naruto fans and you just waltz in and try to impose your view on us. While I believe organization would make the site much better off, what your trying to do would destroy the community itself. Ten Tailed Fox 02:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : As I just discussed with Steel and Archie, Fanon is rooted in Canon, we need the articles. But referencing them to Narutopedia, won't do. Characters are ever changing. Not to mention you deleted so much of our hard work. You were out of line...period. Ten Tailed Fox 16:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) THANKS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, TEBAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HikarutoMisaru (ahahaha I don't know how to use the sig button.....lame) The Chat... Rabi, could you get on the chat to help us block all the bad users. It's gotten so bad that TenTails created a new chat site: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 17:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) David David story has created a new account under the name of Davidstory20, who was recently banned. I think it would be a good i dea to ban his IP address from making more users for the same amount of time. Haru will swallow your soul '''HaruElie' | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Hi Hi I love all your articles im a fan of your work! I have one question, do you like Rap/Hip-Hop music? Please Reply A.S.A.P. Respect! :) Young Piece 13:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oldies Rap What is Oldies rap? Is it like Old School Hip-Hop? Young Piece 19:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Eh can you like link or something like that so I can view a video on YouTube on what your are talking about? Please thanks your that best! Young Piece 01:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well it's because it's the first time I have heard about Oldie rap! And im like some kind of expert in rap! I listen to All all the rap in the U.S.A. some in Canada, some in Japan! Like all around the world! Because Hero's Come Back!! nobodyknows┼ (Lyrics) is Asian rap! Do you really like rap music? Because I can put some links for you to hear and see what real rap is all about! And do you understand french? Young Piece 01:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Well 2 me rap music is not just a music is like a movement! Im sure you dont understand want im saying, correct? Young Piece 02:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) What knid of music do you love to listen? If you tell me I can explain to you why people do rap music! Please Reply A.S.A.P. thank! You are like the only one that would let me explain what I feel in side me and what I fell about this kind of stuff :) "Im not gay I have a girlfriend from L.A.!" Young Piece 02:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) K! Do you understand why in some rap song's day talk about drugs, sexuallity, violence, gangs and all the bad stuff? Because it's important 4 me 2 know if you know if you dont know? I will be like your teacher so more people like you will understand what rap music is really all about! Young Piece 02:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I know you hate this... I know you hate this, but I feel like just browsing the recent articles, finding a group of them that are extremely good, vote on them with a group of experienced users, then put up the winner as the featured article I just want to get one up, it's killing me! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 23:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) An actual Naruto Fanon Site I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I have one question. Im sure it's not you that created X-Rank, but what is X-Rank? Please reaply A.S.A.P. thanks! Young Piece 19:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) i want to help can you make me a temporary admin so i can help with the attack --Greenblur 22:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Evan6789 looks like there stopping..... --Greenblur 22:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Protecting Articles Just so you know, if you guys are having some extreme vandalism from changing IPs I would recommend and requesting to switch off editing for IPs. It's a more efficient way to have IPs not edit articles in all, while not having to go through all articles. Also, I wouldn't recommend blocking users based upon where they make their account as it will extremely limit how many good contributors join your wiki. If the problem of vandalism is bad or gets worse, just try to find a solution and a possible link with help of the Wikia Staff. Just to let you (and hopefully everyone you tell about this) know. Cheers! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 03:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. Anon editing is off. --Uberfuzzy 08:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Question Should Sharingan be on the wiki seeing as it is not fanon? Rokuro 01:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh. I see. ^_^' Sorry. I didn't realize it contained fanon content. Sorry 'bout that. RE: MediaWiki According to , the wiki is currently using MediaWiki 1.14.0. Do you need anything specific? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Please see . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Mass deletion This was supported by the administration in a vote we had yesterday, the supporters were: Myself, User:Cold hard steel, User:Seireitou, User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, and User:Mewshuji with no objections. We also got support from several non-admins such as, ArmedDragoon, and possibly NyanNyan (not sure on her exact position yet). We all decided to move forward with plans as the plan stated. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 18:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oh I didn't know that.Sorry for breaking a rule.I'll try to fanonise my couplings page. I need Help! Can you help me please? I'll do anything! Im french and im only good in english went I speak english! I dont went my or any pages to be deleted! What I think is Administrators can help peoples that need help like me! So can you help me please? :( Young Piece 19:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ok im extremly patient! Trust me! It's Shadow Style: Speeding Bullet Punch and I will check others! Thanks! Young Piece 19:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Wow thanks your the best! I like you! I a good way! Im still checking! Thanks agian! Young Piece 20:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I seriously need help with The Hip-Hop Village :( Can you help please? thanks! Young Piece 20:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Can I help on deletion? At May 21st...can I help on the deletion? Thanks, I'm an admin if you haven't noticed. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :lol, message me the list. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 22:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Yo, Lavi. Listen, I was wondering if "regulars" (that is, non-admins) would be allowed to assist on D-Day. i.e. adding tags and placing unique headers on the articles (This article shall know true pain). Thanks for your time. Zac00 00:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Alright then! Thanks for letting me know, and I'll be sure to tag only the articles that TRULY violate the terms, godmod, etc. Take care. Zac00 00:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page I've noticed that, though this month's character-of-the-month is Akira Kaname, the main page still says that it is Minkai Zokatakei under Naruto Fanon Wiki News. --Dragon Gust Jutsu! Rokuro | Chat 18:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *Yes, yes, but should it still not be changed? Wouldn't it be slightly confusing, at the least, to have two different articles under the Character-of-the-month? ? please read ok i logged on and got a message about deleting content from other peoples articles or something. i would like to know which one you mean cause if its sasori sondaime then that was an article from my first user acount on this site. i haven't used it in over a year. if its something else let me know cause i have no idea what you mean. info on this would be appreciated. please read Ok well sorry about the user mix up. The forgotten lands was something I added a few months ago when there was no owner of the article . I added it as a sort of prehistory of one of my characters clans but decided against it recently when I looked over everything I had done. I was trying to make him more human and decided the part I had added in the forgotten lands didn't quite fit with the life story I had written for him so I deleted what I wrote there. If you need to see you can look at its page history and it should talk about it being home to the Rilenyth clan long ago. This is the clan that my first character Sasori Rilenyth belongs to. Your point and warning is understood. --Sasoririlenyth 19:21, 31 May 2009 (UTC) continued I would appreciate it if you could ok me to delete my part of the forgotten lands history so it does not conflict with my characters bio. I noticed it was restored and thats why I'm asking. --Sasoririlenyth 19:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC)